The Siren and the Hunter
by Alexsmith0517
Summary: A story about Lilith and Mordecai. Rated M because there may be some lemons later on. Also, I am planning on adding some action and not just focusing on the romance between the two. Basically I'm changing up the game plot just a tad, giving some other characters a little more limelight and adding more personal and romantic themes
1. Chapter 1

She really had no clue as to what she was getting herself into. She just knew she needed money and she needed it now. When Marcus Kincaid put out his advertisement stating that he was looking for vault hunters, she had contacted him right away. This was her chance. And of course it would be quite the adventure. Hopefully she would meet a new guy too…So here she was, standing out front of Kincaid's bus, wondering who would be on it. She took a deep breath and stepped on. "Why hello there pretty lady! You must be Lilith. Please, take a seat anywhere you like." Marcus gestured to the seats, some of which were already taken by two very large men. "Thank you Marcus." Lilith kindly replied. She walked to an empty seat and sat down. _Great_ she thought. So much for cute guys…The HUGE man in the back was quite scary looking actually and he didn't look too smart either. She definitely wasn't getting near that guy. The dark skinned man in a Crimson Lance type suit looked kind enough but he was quite large also and to be honest, she wasn't big on interracial stuff. _Alright Lilith calm down, there is supposed to be one more person. Whether it's a woman or a cute guy…she will soon find out…_

Just then, she felt someone step onto the bus. She looked up and staring right back at her was a man with a mask, a large goatee and a smaller build. _Don't get me wrong though, he is fit…_After greeting Marcus, the man sat down in the seat across from her. "Alright folks, this is it. Let's make this introductory thing quick. This young lady over here is named Lilith. What can you do Lilith? Bake us a nice pretty cake? Ahahaha." Marcus was cracking up to his own joke. But that pissed Lilith off. She didn't like sexist bastards like that. So she decided to show him what she could do. She entered phasewalk. There was a large blast, although she made sure not to make it too big so it wouldn't harm anyone, and then she disappeared. "Ahh so you are a Siren? Very interesting…Alright now you, Mordecai, with the weird mask and sword, how bout you?" Marcus questioned the slim man Lilith was looking at. "I am a hunter. I can shoot your eye out from a mile away. And I have a pet Bloodwing that can tear your flesh apart." "Okay….moving on…" Marcus was a little threatened by that.

"Now you, with the Crimson Lance armor, Roland right? I'm assuming you are not still part of the Lance, or else you would not dare get on my bus." The black man smirked. "No I am no longer a Lance. But I am still a soldier, I know how to fight and I can deploy a Scorpio turret." "Ahh very good. I'm sure you will be quite helpful. Now lastly, you all the way in the back. They call you Brick. I wonder why, eh?" The giant looked up from the floor and stared Marcus right in the eye. "I smash everything that moves. I kill in blink of eye." "Okay okay that's all I need to know. Now then let's get on the road shall we?" Marcus sat back down in the driver's seat and off they went. _Oh boy….this should be one hell of a trip…_


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, the bus stopped. "Alright everybody we're here! The town of Fyrestone! There should be a Claptrap robot there to greet you. Just listen to what he has to say, okay? Have fun! Now get off my bus." As Marcus pointed to the door, the Vault hunters reluctantly got out of their seats, none really sure that they wanted to do this anymore. But once again, Lilith thought of the money, got off the bus and nearly rammed into the small robot at her feet. "Hello travelers! Welcome to the peaceful town of Fyrestone! If you will please follow me, I will show you to the entrance." As the robot rolled away, Lilith could hear mumbling behind her. "Are we really gonna be guided by a robot?" She could tell that was Roland as he is always talking to himself. But then she heard an unfamiliar voice reply and soon realized it was Mordecai. "I know this is already ridiculous. Can't we all just go our own way?" "I think we're gonna need each other to survive." Lilith turned around to face the men as she spoke. _Ugh, men always think they can do everything on their own…they're gonna end up getting us all killed…_ "Hmph." A wicked smile came across Mordecai's face. He liked the way she butted in their conversation. "Let's just go follow the robot alright sweetie?"

As the mercs followed the robot, sounds of engines were heard. "Oh no no no!" The robot screamed and ran away to a hiding spot. Just then, cars sped by and bandits hopped out. "Time to smash." Brick ran full force at one of the bandits while being shot at multiple times. He tackled the man and ripped his head off with ease. Mordecai was staring in amazement and disgust. "Stop daydreaming you idiot!" Lilith screamed at shot her SMG right at the bandit who was coming for Mordecai. "Yeah well you watch your back too." Mordecai easily shot the head off the bandit behind Lilith. "There's one more left. Who wants it?" Mordecai laughed as he spoke. "Already taken care of pal." Roland walked past, carrying a dead bandit on his shoulder and threw the corpse onto the ground. "Are, are they gone?" The robot came out of hiding and looked around wearily. "Phew, that was a close one. Alright let's continue on to town!" The Claptrap opened the gates and the mercs walked into the quiet and seemingly deserted town.

"Citizen of Fyrestone there is no cause for alarm! Newcomers have killed the bandits!" Claptrap stood at the front of an odd looking building as the door opened. A man came out who looked kind of like a doctor but at the same time, a murderer. "Well shit look what we have here! Looking for the Vault I bet? Heh, well if you keep the bandits and skags away, I will give you the two rooms that I have available." Although the man was wearing a mask, you could tell he was smiling as he spoke. The name's Dr. Zed. You can just call me Zed though. Come on in, I'll show you to your rooms. Sorry young lady but it seems you're gonna have to sleep with one of the boys. Don't worry; he can always sleep on the floor." As they neared the first room, Lilith thought of who she would room with. _Well the only one that seems rational would be Mordecai. Maybe I'll get to see him without the mask…_ "Alright Mordy, looks like you're sleeping on the ground and I'm getting the queen sized bed." "Heh how did I know you were gonna pick me? What's with the nickname anyhow? Mordy? Really? Please don't call me that in front of others. Anyway, I'll sleep on the ground. I don't mind." The two walked into their room and shut the door to settle in. Roland and Brick stared at one another. "Well I guess we're roommates. How do you want to figure out who gets the bed?" Roland asked, hoping they wouldn't have to fight for it. "I take ground." Brick spoke and pushed past Roland into the room. "Easy enough…" Roland thought about how this was going to be a long trip even just to the Dahl Headlands…


End file.
